Destined By Fate
by KissedByAWolf
Summary: Rachel is happy in College,she has an amazing boyfriend... what happens when a visit from her brother brings along changes, changes she couldn't even begin to imagine, which path will she choose? How far will Paul go to make sure she chooses him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A slight A/U on the Rachel / Paul imprint. Please leave a comment; I would love to know what you guys think.

DESTINED BY FATE

Chapter 1 ~ Unbreak my heart

There was a strange feeling in the air as the sun dipped below the horizon and disappeared through the trees of La Push, Washington, leaving the forest to look dark and some would say eerie. As Jacob Black strolled back into the Black residence, exhausted and irritated after his Patrol shift, taking no notice of Billy who as seated in his wheelchair, on the opposite side of the room, his brows furrowed in concern as he look over the piece of paper that just arrived a few minutes before by post, it was an invitation to Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan's wedding, normally Billy would have been happy for his Best friend, who's daughter just happened to be the bride to be. But in this instant his concern was more directed to his son who was crazy in love with Bella.

It was the usual love triangle that many unlucky people had to endure during their lives, but what made this was different from the rest, was that Edward Cullen just happened to be a Vampire while Jacob Black was a shifter … a protector of their land; both were in love with the clumsy human who lived in Forks.

Jake was bent over the shelves of the fridge as he dug around for something to eat, pulling out a plate of left over dinner Sue Clearwater had brought by a couple of days before, He threw it all onto a plate and slid the plate into the microwave, before finally turning to face his father, realising that Billy had yet to even greet Jake.

"What ya got there, Dad?" Jake asked, his brows rising curiously, as Billy quietly wheeled his chair over to his Son, Jake towered over his dad, taking the piece of paper that Billy offered him, not saying anything just watching his son with concern.

Jake's eyes scanned the paper as he felt his heart break, anger coursing through his veins, _how could they do that, were they seriously trying to kill him _is the thoughts that ran through his head, the anger mixed with hurt and heartbreak causing Jake to start shaking violently, he knew it he had to get out of there, and away from here, away from … away from them, dropping the invitation to the floor, the food in the microwave suddenly forgotten as he took off for the front door, knowing the danger of phasing to close to humans, he didn't want to phase, it meant the rest of his pack would hear his thoughts, and make comments of their own, especially Paul Lahote, the big, slivery wolf of the pack, who also happened to be the most volatile, he always had to have a say, and he didn't care about the response, Paul was always the one to be countered as the first in a fight, but lucky for Jake, Paul wasn't on patrol today, it was his day off, it was actually Leah Clearwater and Brady Fuller who had the night patrols.

Billy watched as the paper fell from Jake's hand, and his son took off without a word, "JACOB" Billy screamed, but it was too late, his son phased, and darted for the trees, the only light illuminating the forest was the rays from the moon, Billy sighed deeply, as he leaned forward to grab the paper off the floor, and wheeled himself inside, straight for the phone, he picked it up and dialled the all too familiar number of Sam Uley. Sam was the Alpha … the Wolf in charge.

"Billy" Came Sam's concerned voice, he had been expecting Billy's call all day, as he had heard from Seth that an invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding were sent out.

"It's Jacob" Billy sighed, concern laced in his voice. "We got the invitation in the post today" He informed the younger Wolf.

"He'll be okay, Billy. Jake's strong." Sam tried to reassure Billy. "I'll phase and see if I can talk to him" Sam said a quick goodbye to Billy and hung up, pulling Emily swiftly into his arms, as he kissed her gently, feathering a few kisses over her scars.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, Em" Sam smiled softly before heading to the door, leaving a concerned Emily watching after him, she loved the Pack and some would even call her the 'Pack Mom' she always made sure her boys were fully fed, and she was even there for the imprints too, though the only other imprints were Kimberly Conweller and Emily's niece Claire. Once Sam had disappeared from the back door, Emily carried on with dinner, leaving it in the oven until her fiancé arrived back, hopefully with good news about Jake.

Sam stepped out of the house, and in a swift motion before he even got to the edge of the woods, he had stripped out of his clothes and phased, shouting to Brady and Leah who were arguing to just 'Shut it' before picking up on Jake's thoughts. He ordered the remaining Wolves to phase back so he could talk 'Privately' to Jacob as he searched out Jake's scent, dodging the fallen trees and jumping over bushes as his four paws dug into the moist dirt, he found Jake within no time, flopped at the end of the forest, by the cliffs.

"_Just go away, Sam" _Jake growled lowly, Sam ignored the attitude as he collapsed next to his fellow Pack mate, he hated thinking of himself as their 'Boss' and always tried to just be their friend. "

_If you need some time away, its okay Jake … Go, clear your head, we can handle things here at the moment". _Jake lifted his big head off his front paws tilting his head slightly in surprise at Sam.

"_Are you sure" _Sam let out a soft whine to indicate to Jake that he meant it, before jumping back on his paws, taking off towards Billy to let him know what had happened, he glanced back once more at Jake.

Jacob took off, past his house, grateful that he had hidden some clothes near the end of the forest for emergencies; he wasn't sure where he was going to go, but needed to get away from La Push. He spent the rest of the evening in wolf form, and was grateful for the silence he as he got further and further away from the pack, he could no longer hear the bickering or the concern … there was just silence, he had a lot to think about, and without even realising it, his thoughts drifted to how his Dad must have felt when Sarah died, Soon Bella would be dead to him too, and it was a feeling he couldn't describe, a soft whine rang from his snout as his thoughts drifting from his Dad to his twin sisters, he missed Rachel and Rebecca more than he had willingly admitted to anyone and he longed to see them again, they had been the one's to had made it bearable when his mom died, they had reassured him how much she loved him, and how he would never be alone, suddenly without a thought Jake jumped up, grateful he had taken a spare pair of clothes with. He knew just where he needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A slight A/U on the Rachel / Paul imprint. Please leave a comment; I would love to know what you guys think.

DESTINED BY FATE

Chapter 2 ~ Changes

Rachel grinned as she felt the sudden presence Teddy her boyfriend of 6 month's arms wind around her waist; as he nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Raaay, don't make me go to practice" He half whined half mumbled against Rachel's neck, she laughed softly, pulling the two mugs out of the cabinet, to make them some Coffee, before turning around, snaking her arms around Teddy's neck, dragging her lips along his jaw.

"You have to Baby, or the coach is going to kick you off the team, besides, you'd just be distracting me from studying." Teddy pulled a slight face. "But I can be so much more fun then Studying" he grinned, wagging his brows playfully at Rachel, who slapped his chest playfully.

"Is that all you think about?" she joked, getting just a mere nod from him, as Rachel turned around and finished off the Coffee, she was happy it was Saturday, but she had finals coming up soon and Teddy had a game to get ready for.

Teddy and Rachel had got together just 6 months before, she was very reluctant at first, because he was the Quarterback of the Football team that belonged to Washington State, he had every girl in College after him, and their relationship had been a fairy-tale kind, the play-boy falling for the geeky tutor, but so far things couldn't be better, they were both just as crazy about each other, it hadn't taken long for him to convince Rachel that she was the one he wanted to be with. She was even considering moving in with him after college, they only had a few months left to decide.

Rachel handed Teddy the mug as she slid out of the warm grasp of his arms, knowing it would be impossible otherwise to let him go to practice, he sighed in annoyance as he followed Rachel to the small lounge in her dorm room.

"Fine, you study … I'll go to practice, and tomorrow you're all mine." He grinned, but Rachel groaned softly.

"I'm working tomorrow all day, and I have to study tomorrow night" She frowned, as Teddy looked somewhat annoyed.

"Thank God, school almost over, then I won't have to share you so damn much." He grumbled, which only caused Rach to giggle softly.

"I love you, Ted" She whispered, leaning over to press her lips softly to his. He slid the mug onto the table pulling Rachel onto his lap. "I love you too, Babygirl" He mumbled against her lips.

It took what felt like only a few minutes before Jake had reached the outskirts of Seattle he phased back to human just inside the forest and within no time, had someone stop to give him a ride, he knew hitchhiking was dangerous, but it no longer bothered him for various reasons, he was sure not even the stupidest human would try anything with him, but aside from that, the pain he was feeling over Bella marrying that Bloodsucker he welcomed anything that would take the pain away, and MAYBE by getting out of La Push he'd meet someone … anyone and imprint on them, it was the only way he could picture himself getting over her. He gave the directions to the guy who had picked him up and asked him to drop him off anywhere near Washington State, he suddenly remembered he didn't know what room or building Rachel was staying in.

The stranger dropped him off at the campus as Jake thanked the guy, before stepping back and taking in his surroundings, the hustle and bustle of students entering the school, despite the fact that it was Saturday morning, he felt proud of Rachel, she had made it, he could almost picture her walking down the stairs; her arms loaded with books as she leaves the library, he didn't take notice of the fact that most of the girls had stopped walking and were staring at him, there was only one girl he wanted to see … and that was his Sister. Suddenly eager to see Rachel, to tell her how proud he was and how much he had missed her.

After wondering around the campus for a while he was directed to the office, Jake pushed open the front doors, as he stepped into the office, smirking slightly as he noticed how many of the College Girls were staring at him, and even some of the guys, chuckling to himself as he wondered what they would all say if they knew he was only 16. He quickly found the housing department and was thankful that the girl behind the counter was a young girl, he figured she was probably a College student herself and volunteered or something, He shameless flirted with her until she agreed to give him Rachel's dorm number and the name of her building, with a quickly thank-you, he headed back out of the office, wishing he could phase just to get their quicker.

Teddy groaned softly, dropping his head to press his forehead lightly to Rachel's.

"I guess I should go" he sighed, Rach smiled, pecking his lips quickly.

"I'll see you on Monday" she told him as he frowned slightly. "You turning me into one of those whipped asses that I'd like to kick" he laughed softly, moving Rachel off his lap to the couch next to him.

"I'll be here early Monday morning" he grinned, kissing her forehead, cheek, nose then stopped on her lips, leaving his lips to linger there for a moment before pushing himself off the couch, Rachel stood up and followed Teddy towards the door, her grin spread across her face.

"I'll miss you" she told him honestly, as he chuckled and nodded. "I already miss you, Babe" he winked, grabbing his dorm keys and football jacket before heading out of the room.

Rachel closed the door behind him and gathered the remaining plates and cups laying around, before her room mate Stacey stuck her head out of the door.

"Is it safe to come out?" She teased, Rachel rolled her eyes laughing, "Yeah, Stace, Teddy left a few minutes ago" she sighed and Stacey just laughed.

"You got it bad, Girl" she grinned at her room mate, as Rachel picked up the tea towel, throwing it at Stacey just as there was a knock on the door.

"Maybe that's lover boy, coming back to sweep you into his arms" She flashed a playful grin at Rachel as she bounded towards the front door, opening it and coming face –to – face with the hottest guy she had ever seen.

Jake found the dorm with ease, and jogged up the stairs until he came across room 112 … he grinned excitedly lifting his hand to rap his knuckles against the wooden door, he could hear two voices coming from inside, and assumed it was Rachel and her room mate, just as the door opened, revealing a petite blonde, her eyes a shimmering blue, and he knew if he wasn't so deeply in love with Bella, she would definitely have caught his eye. Jake cleared his throat, and looked past the gorgeous blonde, almost too excited to see his older sister.

"Can I help you" The blonde asked, her eyes raking over every part of Jake, he flashed her a grin, and asked if Rachel Black lived there.

"Figures" muttered the blonde. "I'm so becoming a tutor next semester" she stepped aside and called back to Rachel.

"Ray, you've got a student" She sighed dramatically before looking back to Jake.

"Come in, She'll be here now" He chuckled trying to hide his curiosity at statement, suddenly wondering if he had any college guys asses to kick for his sister, Jake stepped into the small dorm room, but before he had a chance to look around he heard Rachel whisper his name, glad now for his super hearing.

Rachel furrowed her brows as she listened to Stacey talk to whoever was at the door, stopping dead in her tracks suddenly when she heard his voice … she'd know that voice anywhere, forgetting about the glass in her hands as she stepped out of the kitchenette attached to her and Stacey's dorm room, Rachel's eyes widening as the glass suddenly slips from her hands, shattering all around them ….

"Jake?" was all she could muster.


End file.
